Blind
by geanz .kiss
Summary: Ron suddenly finds himself facing blindness... his wife Hermione is scared as it is... and his children don't trust him. -in the process-


Blind

Disclaimer: don't own the characters

Summary: It's a little one shot story. The idea popped into my head and I just had to write about it. (I'll give you a hint about the basic storyline... it's literally what the title states)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione sat patiently at the kitchen table. She was lazily guiding plates with her wand into the cabinets. She had to do some quick cleanup before work. Hermione was an Auror, and a very good one too.

Harry Potter was also an Auror...

_was_.

Hermione didn't know it yet but when she was soon to arrive at work she would find that her best friend had been brutally slain by no less that twenty death eaters...

"Ron!" She called to her husband, "I'm leaving soon"

"OK" Ron's manly voice replied from upstairs. Hermione heard his footsteps on the stairs and he then appeared. Ron still had his red hair, freckles and brilliant blue eyes but now he looked much more handsome and shapely.

"Bye hun" He quietly approached her and gave her a long kiss.

"MOMMYYYY!!"

Hermione closed her eyes and heaved a deep sigh, reluctantly letting go of Ron. "What is it Chelsea?" she called tiredly upstairs.

"Rupert's got my doll!" The little girl cried.

Hermione slapped her hand against her head, "Ron? Can you get Chelsea's doll... please? I've got to go to work"

Ron nodded, "Don't worry. I'm taking the day off today... I think Gringotts will be fine with it although the goblins might not be-"

Hermione smiled,

"But anyways" he continued brightly, his ears glowing red like they used to "See you tonight and be careful"

"Ok, love you" She hurried out the door, with her wand and materials in hand.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Play with me daddy! Play!" Chelsea leapt up on Ron's lap and bounced up and down.

"That" said Ron weakly, "Is the last time I'm giving you double fudge cookies"

"Play! Play! PLAY!" she bounced even harder as though she was made of springs.

Then a whimper suddenly came from the crib.

"Oh no... Rupert... don't do this to me" Ron got up and looked in his cradle. Rupert was crying feverishly and his diaper looked bulkier than usual.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was now late at night. Ron sat on the little stool in Chelsea and Rupert's room, exhausted. Rupert was sleeping soundlessly and Chelsea kept giggling in her sleep.

The door from downstairs creaked.

Ron got up and ran down the stairs, nearly breaking his neck on a rubber duck.

"Hermione what took-?"

He stopped. Hermione was leaning against the counter, with her hands on her face sobbing. "Oh Ron!" She cried in a raspy voice unlike her own.

"H-h-e's dead! HE'S GO-O-NE!" She buried her face in Ron's sweater.

"Hermione? Who?" He lifted her chin from his chest and looked into her brown eyes.

"HARRY IS!" She threw herself into Ron, screaming in pain, tears splattering on his chest.

Ron just stood there. His stomach felt like it had been ripped and his chest felt cold. "No" he gasped.

"YES RON YES" Hermione sobbed more and wrapped her arms around his neck. "YES!...THEY'RE CALLING YOUR SISTER RIGHT NOW... SHE'LL BE IN SHOCK"

Hermione screamed a piercing sound. Ron held her closer, though the world felt as though it had vanished. It was too much to take. It was like losing the air. A tear trickled down his cheek, and he craned his neck down.

They stood there for hours, the pain slowly ripping through their hearts.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Everyone walked around the house very solemnly. Even the children were quiet. Hermione headed to work every morning in silence, and Chelsea would wrap her tiny arms around Ron.

"It ok daddy. He's dweaming about you don't wowwy"

Ron looked up at his daughter's brilliant brown eyes. He reminded her so much of Hermione. "I'm sure he is" He took his daughter in his arms and held in his tears.

The doorbell rang. Ron jumped.

"Oh... just that" he sighed. Any sign of noise in their house usually alerted everyone.

Ron got up and opened the door. Ginny fell into his arms.

"R-Ron..." she sobbed, "Harry... I miss him-m"

Ron just looked down at his sister. He wrapped his arm protectingly (is that a word?) around her back and kissed her on the head. "I know you do... He loves you and misses you also"

"Hi Ginny!" Chelsea ran in between Ron and Ginny and wrapped her arms around her.

Ginny scooped her up and kissed her. "Hello" She said in a quivery voice

Ron wiped his eyes and hugged Ginny and his daughter. "My best man is gone... my best friend"

Ginny screwed up her face and tears trickled down her cheeks. "My h-husband"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione arrived home after Ginny left. Ron had put the kids to bed and was waiting for her.

An owl flew in through the open window and Ron caught the letter. The owl then soared and curved out of the house.

Thinking he read the letter wrong, he re-read who it was from. _Harry Potter_. It was there! Harry must've sent him this... before...

Ron stared at it like it was a chunk of gold. He eagerly ripped it open.

_Hello Ron!_

_Just asking how you are, Hermione told me you were a little stressed with the kids. I understand. My son Griffon _(weird name eh? It sounded a little appropriate)_ is a handful as well. I bought him something to keep him busy though, so maybe he'll let Ginny and I have a little quiet time. _

_Trust you are keeping well,_

_Your friend, Harry_

Ron sighed. He stopped mid breath when he noticed something odd on the bottom of the page. It was a strange symbol of a skull and in the eye holes, were two snakes, hissing and slithering around the head. Ron stared very closely at it. The snakes suddenly looked up at him.

He gasped. Their eyes glowed white. It felt like someone was pushing his head into the paper. He kept staring.

Suddenly the snakes leapt off the paper. Ron screamed so loud, it would've made anyone's blood curdle. It felt like his eyelids were shutting but he wasn't moving them. His vision focused in and out. He got up from the couch and held his forehead. He had cold sweat trickling down his neck.

Was it the shock? He didn't know. For a minute later, he fell asleep even though he wasn't tired.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ron kept his eyes shut. He could hear birds whistling outside the window. "I'm taking the day off..." he mumbled to thin air.

"Ron hunny what's the matter?..." Hermione leant over to him and patted his back.

His eyes were still closed. "Oh... nothing... this letter the one from Harry..."

"You got a letter from Harry?"

"Yeah..." Ron yawned, "He must've written it before he was attacked"

"Oh I see" Hermione sighed lazily. "Well I'm going to take a shower"

Ron nodded his head on still on his pillow. '_Better get up...'_ he thought lazily. He opened his eyes. Everything was black.

He blinked. Black. That's all he could see. Pitch black and darkness. Ron's breathing became heavy. "What- what?" He rubbed his eyes and pressed them together. He got out of bed and stuck his arms out in front of him.

'_THIS IS SOME KIND OF NIGHTMARE' _Ron told himself nervously. He groped his way around and felt his robes hanging on the door. He squeezed them and patted them. Then he felt for the end of his bed.

He felt so dizzy. He kept blinking to see if he would wake up. But nothing happened. His eyes hurt. They felt strained. Ron just wanted to reach into the dark before him and turn on a light.

He faltered, his hand grasping the air, his eyes wandering the room endlessly.

"H-HERMIONE" he cried, pushing his way to the bathroom door, arms flailing. It almost felt like they weren't attached, he was so disoriented.

He heard the shower turn off. "Ron? Are you ok?"

He could hear her pull the towel off the rack. She opened the bathroom door. "Are you alright?" she repeated.

"HERMIONE" Ron looked around but his eyes just strained. He kept looking around but his head just spun. "HERMIONE HELP ME"

"RON" He felt her fearful voice digging into his mind. "Why are your eyes spinning?"

His eyes were spinning? He suddenly felt fear. He felt so cold. "I CAN'T SEE HERMIONE"

She gasped. Ron finally felt his eyes rest on something. He tried to look straight at her through the darkness.

"HERMIONE WHAT'S GOING ON" Ron held his hands out in front of him, searching for Hermione. His fingertips rested on her lips. "H-Hermione" He was still looking around the room, but he took her in his arms.

"Ron what happened last night" She shivered in his arms. Ron felt her trembling. He could feel fear.

"I-..." he suddenly remembered the letter. "The letter. HERMIONE H-HERMIONE I'M BLIND"

Ron began to shake in her arms. "Why did this happen" He was sobbing beyond all control. Even Chelsea came into the room, with her stuffed broomstick at her side.

"Daddy?"

Ron let go of Hermione, "sweetie- Chelsea... where are you" He groped his way around, his eyes spinning in search of her voice. When she didn't reply, he knew she was scared.

"Daddy your eyes" she screeched.

"It's ok hunny" he said through tears.

She began to cry very loudly and Ron could sense her backing away.

"It's o-ok" He stopped walking.

"GET AWAY WHERE'S M-MY DADDY"

Her footsteps trailed off. The crying faded and a door slammed.

"It's ok Ron" Hermione was about to put her hands on his shoulders when he walked forwards, trying to look in one direction. It was very difficult. "OWCH"

He tumbled down the stairs and crashed into the couch.

"RON!" Hermione's footsteps came down the stairs. "Are you al-"

Ron suddenly realized why she had stopped talking. "The letter" he whispered, "DON'T LOOK AT IT"

Hermione turned away from it. "Why?"

"I remember-" he got up and felt for the chair, "It did it! The letter! There was a symbol!"

Hermione gasped. "Oh Merlin...did it have a skull and snakes in the eyes"

"Y-yes" Ron's eyes were paining badly.

"No..." Hermione cried weekly, "That's a very dark and powerful spell...no...the death eaters did it. They must've got Harry just as he was sending the letter and- OH RON" She wrapped her arms around him and cried.

Ron just sat there. He felt like if he cried, the feeling of water in the dark would frighten him. Everything was black... it was so upsetting. He tried to strain his eyes to look around, but everything was black.

"Hermione my kids don't love me anymore" Ron's lip trembled and his eyes searched the room helplessly. "Chelsea... my baby- my little girl!" He cried into his hands, although he saw no hands.

"Ron- she loves you. She is just c-confused"

"Hermione don't hold back your tears" He spoke to the wall.

Hermione just stood there. "I'm going to check on Chelsea" She left, leaving Ron on the couch, trying to find light.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok... there will probably just be one more chapter. I'm not really obsessing over this fic just because I am busying myself with a new RH fic before school starts. It'll be my best yet... I assure you!

Please give me your comments on this story so far though! Thanks!

Geanz


End file.
